zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie's Friends/Plot Details
Category:Plot E: ...can't talk. Busy. Painting, eh? E: It's my passion. I was supposed to meet some friends for lunch, but the light is *just* right at the moment. That's...not good? E: It's very good! But this light only happens once a day! But what about your friends? E: Oh, drat, you're right. Would you mind doing me a favor? >>Sure. I'd be glad to help. What do you need? E: I was suppose to meet up with Maestro and Agatha for a chat. Maestro is at the Music Box and Agatha runs Barton Jewelers. Could you run over to each of their stores and let them know I'll be late? The Maestro at the Music Box, and Agatha at Barton Jewelers? E: That's right! Thanks for doing this. I hate to be rude, but I've got to get back to it before the light changes! No problem. See you soon, Ellie! M: Hi there. Welcome to the Music Bow! Do you know what Mozart is doing right now? Ummm, no...what? M: He's de-composing! Ha! Ack! Puns! Ellie is actually a friend of yours? M: Oh ho! So you know Ellie? Well, actually, I just met her, but she asked me to come tell you something. M: What a conincidence. I'm supposed to be meeting her and Agatha in just a few minutes. Right. Except that's what I'm suppose to tell you...she's not coming. Something about the light being perfect right now... M: Of course. I should have known. She's painting. Oh well, I'll stop by later and see how it comes out. All right then. See ya. M: Hey, just a second! Have you stopped in to see Agatha yet? No, not yet. Why? M: I wasn't sure if she was in her shop today, with all the craziness going on. I've been meaning to check up on her. Okay. I'll stop by and see her soon. M: Thanks! And always remember, you can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish! ...argh. Stop. Now. Before you pun again. M: Party pooper. A: Hello there, hun. What may I do for you? Ellie asked me to come by and see you. A: Hmmm, we haven't met before, so let me do a bit of guessing, you stopped to see Miss Ellie while she was painting and she asked you for a favor out of the blue. Well, yes. I suppose it was something like that. A: And I suppose she wants you to tell me she can't come along right now because her paint is wet or the lgiht is just right or she just HAS to draw out a sudden inspiration. Yes? That's exactly...(i missed the message) A: To Ellie, painting is more important than breathing. She has missed more appointments because of reasons like that than we can count. But we all love her. She's incredibly talented. Well, she's missing her date with you today, so she's lucky you think so highly of her. A: Hmmm. Yes, she is. Thank you for coming by and letting me know, dear. E: Oh, hi again, (name)! Did you get a chance to talk to Agatha and the Maestro yet? I sure did! They know all about the situation with your painting and the light. E: Thank you so much! This piece I'm working on now is SO worth the effort. You've been a real help. Thanks! It was nothing. Good luck with your painting!